The present invention is directed to certain perhydro-1H-pyrido[1,2-a]pyrazines which are depicted by the formula (I) and defined below; to pharmaceutical compositions and a method of treating psychotic diseases therewith; and to certain intermediates useful in the synthesis thereof.
Structurally related perhydro-lH-pyrido[1,2-a]-pyrazines of the formula ##STR2## wherein X is N or CH and L.sup.a represents one of certain pyrazolo, triazolo, tetrazolo or cyclic imido radicals have been reported to possess useful anxiolytic activity, Bright and Desai, International Application published under the PCT as publication No. WO 90/08144.
A variety of compounds are reported to be in possession of neuroleptic activity useful in the treatment of psychotic diseases. These include piperidine derivatives of the formula ##STR3## wherein t is 1 or 2, Ar is naphthyl or one of a variety of bicyclic heteroaryl groups, including benzisothiazoyl, and X.sup.b and Y.sup.b together with the attached phenyl group form a similar such bicyclic heteroaryl group (Lowe III et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,031); and compounds of the formula ##STR4## wherein Q represents certain bicyclic heteroaryl groups, Alk is alkanediyl and X.sup.c represents O, S, NH, or substituted NH (Kennis et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,916).